Into Dust
by Ari Goddess of Night
Summary: Ever since Tom had left the University of Hogwarts, Hermione has never been tied down to anyone. Now a sudden night out brings them together after 5 years.


**Hello everyone! Here I have a Tomione modern one-shot for ya! To kick off Valentine's Day! I hope you all enjoy and share ya thoughts! Happy day indeed! RATED M : Adult situations. I own nothing but this idea. Edited**

 **~Into Dust~**

 _Every night, I dream you're still here_

 _The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione tossed back another shot. The clear liquid burning down. She grimaced and slammed the glass down. Ginny gave her a wicked grin.

"That's the spirit, Mione!" She encourage while taking a shot glass from the bar tender.

The curly haired woman shook her head and felt the phone vibrate in her purse. She fought the urge to roll her eyes, knowing exactly who it was. Cormac McLaggen was the most persistent man she ever met. Ever since her fling with Ron a few months ago ended he been hot on her trail. She wasn't going for that.  
No in fact she was enjoying her newfound freedom. No attachments, just the moment to live in. When Ginny suggested they head to the new club, The Chamber of Secrets, she was more than eager to go.

It was different. The club itself was grand in size, with intricate designs of serpent statues across from one another and seats aplenty around. The bar was modern with cushion stools and a marble tabletop. The entire room was filled with colorful flashing green and a pale blue lights. A dance crowd lingered to the far left side. Music thrumming loudly with the DJ playing enthusiastically. Bodies flooded together in harmony with the hard beat. To the side were poles that drew Hermione's attention.

A sly smile came across her features. She been working on her pole dancing skills and she loved the progress of her skills. It wasn't easy as people made it out to be. There were many things to consider, the upper body strength to build, the burn of skin against the metal, the various bruises it ends up leaving. It was challenging but an intriguing workout.

Hermione was glad she decided to wear less. A gunmetal metallic pair of high waisted shorts with a fringe silver skirt. A criss cross metallic black crop top. She wanted to keep it simple but sexy. Also keeping her makeup light. A little eyeliner and mascara with a liquid tint of masochist on her lips.

Ginny on the other hand was dressed in a black corset with a pair of skinny jeans. H air also let loose in soft waves of strawberry blonde.

Together they made a fun duo, looking for nothing but a good time. Hermione took a shot of something called Patronus. It tasted of tangy berries and vodka. Luckily it didn't leave a strong burn like the other shot Obliviate, which tasted like black licorice root. No. This was much better.

Setting her drink down Hermione made her way for the pole, her long black thick platform heels clicking with each step. It wrap around her feet, open toe that the light shun off the smoky gray and pink. Once her hand reached the cold metal, a smile curved her lips when she noticed it wasn't set to static. Ginny watched her from afar, eyes devious at her friend. A voice drifted over the music luring her gaze from Hermione.

"Fancy seeing you here, Ginny." A charming voice spoke.

Ginny let her eyes settled on the dark haired man before her. He was very tall with chiseled features that even the gods would envy. He dressed in a casual suit of black. Deep blue eyes regarded her with cool interest. Tom Riddle.

"It's been years, Riddle. What you been up to?" She responded curiously.

He gave her a smile while gesturing to the area. Ginny followed his movement, realization settling in. He was the owner. A whistle escaped her lips.

"Wow, you have come very far. Congratulations on your opening. It's my first time here with a friend." She gestured to Hermione who was walking around the pole.

Tom peered at the woman on the pole, taken aback. He looked back at Ginny. A perfect eyebrow arched.

"Is that Hermione on that pole?"

Ginny snickered, loving his reaction.

"It sure is. Why don't you go say hi. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to see you after so long." She pointed out.

True it's been years since he seen her. The last time was at the University of Hogwarts before he transfer to University of Slytherin 5 years ago. He recalled having a brief moment with her. The simple brushing of lips of a goodbye. The sadness in her gaze as he left.

If this was fate then he didn't question it. Slowly he strode over to where she was. The lights illuminating her body. The little outfit, leaving little to the imagination. Her body swirled in a graceful spin and she lifted herself up, a leg holding onto the pole. The wild curls dangled as she arched, giving him a show. Tom eyed her form, sheer desire going through him. Even after all these years, he still craved her.

Hermione slid down after a moment, surprise on her face as she seen Tom watching her. Slowly, she approached him. The music thrumming through her chest. It didn't stop the sudden rush in her veins. She gave him a timid smile.

"Tom Riddle." She said his name after so many years. The memory of his lips still fresh in her mind.

"You look good, Hermione."

He moved closer. Knowing the effect he had on her. She hadn't changed.

"How you been?" She asked

Without another word his hand threaded through her hand and he walked them away from the crowd of people. He brought them into a room. It was very spacious with a red suede futon, a long fuzzy white rug. Two glass tables on each side of the futon. The light itself was dimmed with flickering colors of each kind. It was quiet, the music not reaching. He took a seat, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Its better if we talk here. One of the perks of owning a club, is privacy whenever I want."

Hermione sat beside him, taking in his words.

"I didn't peg you for a club owner. Thought you were going for Social Work." She said while crossing her long legs, noticing how Tom eyed her movement.

Tom leaned closer to her, a hand coming to push a lock of curls from her face, a lift of his lips.

"Well I guess you could say I had a change of plans. Tell me, what are you doing these days?"

Hermione flushed. Did he think she was some kind of exotic dancer?! She bit her lip and her heart began to race.

"I'm a fashion designer for Shade's Magazine."

Tom pulled out a cigarette, turning the match it in one fluid moment. Inhaling then letting the smoke go. Hermione felt like her body was sinking. How did he make it look so fucking erotic? He let his gaze travel over her slowly, a smirk coming on his lips.

"So those skills were for pleasure? You make it look fascinating."

Hermione blushed looking away from him childishly. Her fingers closing into a fist.

"That was barely anything. I'm much more flexible and controlled."

Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have to see it for myself."

If that wasn't an invitation, she didn't know what was. If he wanted to watch, who was she to deny him? An idea suddenly popped into her mind. Maybe the shots she had fueled it but Hermione was giddy with excitement and desire. Feeling bold, she crawled over his form, straddling him. He gave her a curious look.

"Do you wanna come now?" She asked sinfully while grinding against his body. Heat seared into a burning flame at the sensation.

Tom's hand gripped her hip, halting her ministrations. He inhaled his cigarette and let it out again. Something cold drifted into his gaze at the last moment.

"So I'm right to assume that you are not taken?"

Hermione merely gave him an eye roll.

"I wouldn't be so forward if I were taken, Tom. I'm not looking for anything serious."

The dark haired man shifted and nudged her off. Alarm in her expression. He turned slightly pressing the cigarette into the ashtray. The ash turning into dust. Tom peered at her, face drain of emotion. A mask he long perfected over time.

"Normally I wouldn't do such a thing. However, wouldn't you say this was long overdue?" He commented, bringing up their last encounter.

Hermione flinched at the memory. Even though they tip toed around their feelings back then, that last kiss was why she didn't do serious relationships. She couldn't forget the way he made her feel. The occasional flings here and there weren't in anyway serious. In all honesty she didn't feel the connection with anyone. Not like with Tom Riddle. Even though they never dated. He understood her like no one else. The way he would banter back and forth with her just to elicit a reaction. How one look would send her heart to a wicked frenzy. The occasional brief touches. Yet there was a dark mystery surrounding Tom that left her curious.

She didn't know why he was suddenly back in her life. By no means was she extremely religious but this had to mean something. Right?  
Hermione stood up, taking the bait.

"If I recall, you owe me. Come on." She took out her cell, hurriedly texting Ginny that she was leaving and that she'd call her in the morning.

Tom opened the door for her, music thudding hard into their chest. Next time she'd get him to dance. For now, she settle for showing him what he's been missing all this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's flat

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom didn't know what to expect when they entered Hermione's home. It was spacious with wooden floors. The walls an attractive provincial olive color. The kitchen was an eat in, simple rectangular wooden table with 4 chairs. The living room non-carpeted with a cobalt blue curved sectional with a matching ottoman. A small glass end table stood to the right end.

An enormous bookshelf back to the left wall. Over dozens and dozens of books. A 50 inch flat screen tv mounted on the wall. That wasn't surprising. Though he definitely didn't expect to have a fluffy overgrown orange tabby rubbing against his legs. He wasn't fond of animals of the sort aside from snakes, which he indeed own a few. His expression was almost blank as the feline named Crookshanks made a vibrating purr against him. Hermione leaned down, scooping him up in a single movement.

"That's odd, normally he hates anyone who comes through the door."

Tom shook his head.

"Glad to be an exception."

Hermione snorted in amusement, setting her cat down. She pulled him down the hall, passing a room and bathroom. Kicking her door a bit she switched the light on.  
The room was about the same size as the living room. A soft copper color adorn the wall and the queen sized bed was centered. Only cream colored satin sheets laid on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I haven't pulled the comforter from the dryer yet. Please have a seat."

She gestured him to the bed, which he sat. Hermione moved to the other side of the room where she opened a rather large walk in closet. Tom focused on the pole that stood 5 feet away, 2 mirrors placed on the wall tastefully. There was a moment of silent that had him eager for what's to come.

Hermione slid out of her clothes. Her hand going through the many hangers of clothing of various colors. Some of which she had created herself. A red dress caught her gaze. She bit her lip. Maybe this for later. Leaning down she pulled her drawers open going for a green and grey polyester booty shorts and matching green branded bra. She switched her heels for a thick 7 inch, black wrap around. Grabbing her remote from the dresser top she turned on her speaker and shuffle through her playlist. Music drifting into the room. Hermione walked slowly toward her pole, the sound of her heels clicking with each precise step. Grabbing onto the pole she walked around once before dipping into a body roll. Tom eyed her with unveiled interest.

Hermione wrapped one leg around, going for a fireman spin. She wrapped her other hand, lifting up into an invert. Tom licked his lips at her flexibility and control.  
It seemed so effortless yet Tom could see how her muscles flexed while moving. Her body arched with the music, appearing seductive. The look she gave him was hungry. This was more than what she did at his club.

When the song ended, Hermione strode up to him. A fire in her eyes as another song started to play. She leaned down, all the while letting her hands slide down his legs. A simple yank and his shoes were gone. She peered up at him trying to read him.  
Tom felt his patience wear out at that look. He pulled her up shifting her body till he was on top. This was long overdue. He traced her skin with his fingertips, leaving a hot trail of desire.

"I'm not letting go this time around." He muttered against her lips.

To which she responded with a deeper kiss, letting her tongue brush against his. She shivered as he grinded into her small frame. His eyes glinted at her expression of pleasure. He was just getting started.

Hermione cried out when his sharp teeth dug into her sensitive skin.

"Please" she begged

Tom tsk at her pulling back to look at her. "So impatient. You wouldn't want me to go rough on you so soon." He spoke huskily.

Hermione nearly hissed when he suddenly pinched her nipples to prove a point. Want flooded through her like liquid fire.

"I don't care how. Just fuck me, Tom."

Within seconds he untied her top and stripped her bare. Marveling at her naked body. He hardened further. She was more than exquisite. Soft supple breasts not too big with a slender waist that lead to a lovely bare core.

"Open up, Granger." His voice commanded silkily, while his hand started to rub through her folds.

He let a pleased murmur escape his lips at the hot arousal dripping from her. "So very wet for me. Good girl."

He then used his mouth, licking and sucking hard on her clit causing her to let out a moan at sheer intensity.  
Tom wanted her to break before him. To be the only one to watch her fall apart. He would insure that he will be her one and only. Fiercely he held her down as her first orgasm rocked her, she screamed but he still ran his tongue over her swollen clit a few more times.

"Tom" her tone was breathy and she tried to move away from his lips.

He slowly moved up and pulled his clothes off one by one. Hermione stared, almost in a daze as she processed what she was seeing. He was lean with alabaster skin, not a single hair upon his skin. His erection begging for attention. She felt her mouth water. Fuck.

"Come here." Tom commanded once more. He was more than ready to take her fast and hard. Ready to watch her come undone.

Hermione obeyed, gasping when he wrapped her legs around him. He watched her intently as he slid into her without another word. A heated groan left his lips at the sensation of a tight warmth gripping him. He let her adjust to him before sinking deeper, hitting that sweet spot, her moans echoing off the walls.

"Fuck!" He muttered against her neck, letting his tongue trail over pulse point. It quicken. Then he shifted his hips, moving faster, which she met stroke after stroke.

"Please Tom! Harder!" She pleaded in throes of passion.

His fingers gripped into her locks harshly mixing pain with pleasure as he thrusted deeper and harder. He pulled a leg over his shoulder to add to the pleasure.

"Tell me you like that." He snarled with another thrust.

Hermione could feel the building of intense heat, she was so fucking close. She raked her nails down his arms trying to keep control.

"Please don't stop." She moaned out

Tom groaned at her words, she was so fucking hot beneath him. He pressed into her harder.

"Tell me and I'll let you come." He promised darkly.

Hermione keened and throbbed. She pulled him down for a kiss, their teeth clashing, tongues intertwined, pouring what she felt into it. She had plenty of hook ups but she never felt that fierce raging desire, the way Tom made her feel.

"Tom-  
Ooh, I love the way you feel inside me." She moaned, giving into him.

All it took was that sentence to push him. He quickly slid out and shoved her face into the pillow. She struggled to breathe but it didn't deter him into sinking into her in one movement. He was harsh, gripping tight while pounding into her from behind. Hermione moaned and within seconds she was coming, quivering around him. Tom bit into her neck as he thrusted faster and harder. Then he was coming with a snarl. He pulsated and came into her. Hermione lost in the sheer pleasure of the aftermath didn't move. Tom pulled slowly, curling into her and laying a soft kiss on her throat.

"Remind me never to leave you again."

A smile lit her features and she turned to face him.

"Oh. I'll hold you to it."

After all the years, she was more than ready to start anew. To let Tom be something more than a distant memory. Something that wouldn't turn into dust.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucky girl. I really hope you all enjoyed! Please be on the lookout for my other Tomione, Force of Nature. Happy Valentine's Day! Also I do have a playlist that inspired this fanfic. By all means check these songs out.

Party Don't Stop – Darren Styles

Swipe – Showtek

Lessons In Love Headhunterz remix – Kaskade

Love – TeZATalks

Hard To Feel – Kody Ryan

Pheromones – Biometrix

Still Here – Digital Daggers


End file.
